edfandomcom-20200215-history
Eddy's Creek Cruise
Eddy's Creek Cruise was a scam that took place in the episode "Avast Ye Eds" in which Jimmy and Jonny boarded a ship for a cruise down The Creek for twenty-five cents each. The cruise was going well until the Kanker Sisters showed up as pirates with their own vessel and ruined the whole scam with their attack. The two ships mainly one-upped each other until the Kankers used a bobby pin to pop the ship's inflated inner tube-hull. The bout finished with the Kankers taking The Eds hostage, and forcing Jimmy and Jonny off into the creek. Beginnings One day, Eddy set up a tire swing scam using a giant inflatable inner-tube. After seeing a lack of interest from the kids, Eddy decided to kick the scam up a notch by having Ed forcefully push the tire to its limits. After sending the inner-tube, as well as Edd, though the air and into the creek, the neighborhood kids questions on what this high octane scam was about. Eddy replied that they just launched their new luxury creek cruise line. The kids were instantly interested. The Scam Ed celebrated the launching of the scam by tossing confetti and toilet paper up into the air. Jonny and Jimmy were the first two customers. Rolf was next to board the cruise by Ed stated that only two customers were allowed on the cruise at a time due to the lack of space on the tube. Jimmy and Jonny crossed the makeshift bridge and fell into the water. Captain Eddy offered them a complimentary, one of a kind, creek cruise towel. After sounding a horn and hoisting up the anchor, made from Ed's Mom's oven, Eddy's Creek Cruise set sail down the creek. Refreshments served to the patrons included a careful blend of fruit juices (fruit pulp included) to help prevent scurvy. As the cruise traveled down the creek The Kankers Sisters caught sight of the cruise and devised a plan to capture the ship. The Creek Skirmish Despite an impressive pedal steel guitar solo by "88 Fingers Eddward", things started to take a turn for the worse for Eddy's Creek Cruise. After a complaint of the lack of refreshments on board the ship, Jonny spotted trouble among the horizon. Captain Eddy soon realized that there was a Kanker pirate ship approaching to close for comfort to the creek cruise tube. Taking evasive action, Eddy ordered Engineerical Second-Class Yeoman Ed to "do something!" he responded by diverting all power to the motor of the ship to increase speed in hopes to escape the Kanker Pirate Ship. this involved making his lips blubber and dunking his head into the water. The Creek Cruise began to escape the clutches of the Kanker Pirates until Marie pulled out a weed eater and used it as a propeller for their ship. The Kanker pirate ship managed to flank the cruise ship sending a wave of water onto the ships personnel. While the Kankers were busy taunting the creek cruise members Jonny managed to sneak on board the enemy ship and tear a rip in the sail. The Creek cruise then used the opportunity to speed away leaving the Kankers in the dust. Unfortunately May planned to stop the cruise by firing a bobby pin into the rubber tube. Eddy, not realizing the danger of the pin, pulled it out from the tube, releasing all the air and causing the ship to sink. The crew of the creek cruise were taken aboard the Kanker pirate ship. Jonny and Jimmy were forced to walk Plank and jump into the water. The Eds were then violently kissed by the Kankers. Aftermath The Eds later washed up to shore back at where the scam began. Rolf patiently waited by the entrance, awaiting his ride on the cruise. After questioning whether it was his time to board, Edd replied by handing over the tiny deflated remains of the cruise ship. Jimmy was seen being carried off by the creek but Jonny's fate was unknown. Gallery Eddy's Creek Cruise.png|Eddy's Creek Cruise Eddy's Towel.png|The official towel Category:Scams Category:Scams that worked Category:Scams that failed